


Storage Closets Aren̶'̶t̶ Good For Blowjobs

by hi_five



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Also hc that Mitch drinks Monster Energy alot, Blow Jobs, Five attempts to stop him but yknow, Five is aged up to 18 dont @me, It's also very obvious Mitch is my favorite, M/M, Mitch is stubborn asf, boosh, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_five/pseuds/hi_five
Summary: **All characters are aged over 18, they are not the canonical ages stated in the show.**Essentially, Mitch gets a blowjob in a dusty ass storage closet and has no more Monster Energy.Book Excerpt:[Mitch opened his mouth to let out another snarky remark, but only got half the way before it was cut off by a muffled moan when Five gave a few rapid strokes to his dick.A crimson blush overtook Mitch’s features, and, as Mitch would do, he used his free hand to cover as much of his face as possible.So what if his boyfriend had definitely seen him worse than this before? It’s still just as embarrassing.Five stopped only for a moment, admiring the sight in front of him.Mitch looked like a joke compared to his usual self, and that was only from ¼ of a handjob.Messy hair, wrinkled jacket, red in the face (and other places, hehe), and pretty much everything Mitch Williams didn’t stand for.]
Relationships: Mitch Williams/Hector Nieves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Storage Closets Aren̶'̶t̶ Good For Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I got this out so late!! I had a horrible stomach bug and was unable to write for that time. I finished this in a day or two, and it's really short, and I'm sorry. I'm still recovering from the bug, so a drabble was really all I could manage without falling over from the pain.
> 
> But yeah, hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> <3 ~~N8T3~~ <3

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧≧ ◉ ◡ ◉ ≦✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

“You’re making this way more difficult than it needs to be,”

Five laughed, crouching onto his knees and quickly pulling down the zipper on Mitch’s pants.

“Well, I’d rather get off somewhere less dusty and disgusting than a storage closet. Is that such a crime?” He hairflipped dramatically, looking down with a small smirk as Five pulled his prick out quickly.

Five snickered, looking up and smiling apologetically.

“Gotta make this quick, Cariño. I have to meet up with Miko in 10 minutes tops.”

Mitch opened his mouth to let out another snarky remark, but only got half the way before it was cut off by a muffled moan when Five gave a few rapid strokes to his dick.

A crimson blush overtook Mitch’s features, and, as Mitch would do, he used his free hand to cover as much of his face as possible.

So what if his boyfriend had definitely seen him worse than this before? It’s still just as embarrassing.

Five stopped only for a moment, admiring the sight in front of him.

Mitch looked like a joke compared to his usual self, and that was only from ¼ of a handjob.

Messy hair, wrinkled jacket, red in the face (and other places, hehe), and pretty much everything Mitch Williams didn’t stand for.

Five smiled fondly, glancing back down at his dick and continuing pumping at a slightly slower pace, still deep in thought, but semi-aware of the grunts, moans, and muffled words, all cut off by the literal fist in Mitch’s mouth.

The thing about Mitch was.. He had a beautiful cock. Of course, he was beautiful elsewhere too, but when you saw his cock it really just.. Made you stop and be like "God fucking damn, perfect ass, perfect dick, perfect everything.". Atleast, in Five's experience, it did.

That’s not even an over-statement, it was perfect in so many ways.

It curved ever-so-perfectly over his soft, flat stomach when he got hard, and it flushed a pretty peach-magenta color on the head, matching the rest of him whenever he blushed.

Not to mention that he was so touch-starved and came so quickly, it made things all the more adorable.

“Fuck,” He said breathlessly, swallowing loudly and licking his lips quickly.

“Fuck is right, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude when my dick is in your hand, Newbie.”

Five shrugged, sliding his hand up the shaft in front of him until he reached the head, swiping the thick bead of precum and spreading it along Mitch’s length for lubrication, eliciting a soft whine from the other.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated,” He laughed, leaning down to take the twitching rod into his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he sat still for a few seconds, listening to the uneven breaths of his boyfriend before giving quick, even thrusts with his mouth onto his member.

Mitch’s hand trembled on the painted brick behind him, his hips sometimes jutting out of control toward the hot, wet cavern of Five’s face.

“You’re,- You’re so good, fuck- So-” He tried to say, stuttering and mumbling most of it, but Five got the idea.

Blindly reaching up, Five grabbed Mitch’s free hand and pulled it into his hair, motioning for him to hold on.

Mitch got the idea, and stared down at Five as he worked his magic. 

Of course, this only lasted so long until Mitch got overwhelmed and knocked his head against the wall behind him, a hearty moan leaving his mouth.

“Hng-!! I’m close, Fuck- Five-!”

Mitch’s hand tightened its grip on his hair, pulling ever-so-slightly, eliciting a soft hum from Five around his cock which sent waves of pleasure through Mitch’s entire being.

“You’re amazing-! Fuck- You’re the best, I love you so much-”

Five sped up at the first signs of Mitch coming, stopping his deep thrusts and instead turning to short, quick ones to get the job done.  
Mitch felt the warmth pooling low in his being, his hard, shallow breaths hardly heard by himself anymore and instead were replaced with mantras of how amazing it felt and how good Five was doing.

His eyes opened quickly and rolled to the back of his head, making him stop in his tracks of trembling and hold as tightly as possible onto Five’s hair and press himself hard against the brick behind him.

Five felt the warm, thick liquid squirt into his throat as he pressed his nose into the flurry of pubic hair at the base of Mitch’s dick. He waited for a minute, before pulling off and taking a deep breath through his mouth, sitting down and reaching for a can of Monster next to him.

“Well, I hope that was thoroughly enjoyed, Babe.” He smiled at Mitch, wiping the small amount of cum buildup from the corner of his mouth and taking a swig of the Monster.

“Uh-huh.” Came the response from Mitch, too blissed out to even consider whatever was said.

“I gotta go see Miko now, I’m like 10 minutes late. Love you, catch some good glitches for me,”

And with that, Five walked out of the dark storage closet, still sipping from the Monster Mitch carried in his bag.

Lets just say Mitch didn’t mention where his Monster went the next day.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧≧ ◉ ◡ ◉ ≦✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*


End file.
